Long term evolution (LTE) network technology has greatly improved wireless network data rates. At the same time, the number of mobile devices and the use of bandwidth-intensive applications continue to increase. To accommodate the growing use, wireless network providers have to increase the capacity of the LTE network by adding network elements. Currently, each network element is of a particular type that corresponds to a static defined role. Network providers have to provide enough network elements of each type to accommodate the maximum number of network elements, which may be needed at any one time in one location. However, since the number of network elements of each type that are needed at one time fluctuates, network elements of one type are often underutilized while network elements of another type are utilized at almost full capacity. As a result, network providers fail to optimize the use of hardware components that make up their networks and waste resources by having to continuously install extra network elements of particular types.